Csak lassan, fokozatosan
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Tino és Eduard kapcsolata nem alakul a legjobban. A szomszédban lakó Berwald exe, Mathias, túl gyakran jön, hogy megpróbálja visszakönyörögni magát. Tino legjobb barátja, Sigurður, nem feltétlen van elragadtatva az események alakulásától. Lukas pláne.


Tino gyakorló metálosként elismeri, hogy mindenkinek joga van egy kis zajhoz. De nem este tizenegykor, amikor neki a legjobban fog az agya, és másnap ZH-t ír.

– Tino, nyugodj meg – csitította lakótársa és kedvese és eltartója és mindene egy személyben-Ed.

– Nem nyugszom meg attól, hogy azt mondod, hogy nyugodjak meg! – tajtékzott. – Engedj ki!

– Nem.

– Ed.

– Akkor legalább tedd le azt a baseball-ütőt, kérlek, Tino, nem teszel jót senkinek, ha…

– Ed!

Eduard csendesen félrehúzódott, de azért az ütőt elszedte, mikor Tino feltépte a bejárati ajtót. A kis finn, akinek még a haja vágása is olyan cuki, hogy a campuson nem egy embernek dédelgetett vágya egyszer elkapni és megszorongatni, azzal a szent elhatározással trappolt a füvön a szomszédba, hogy tökmindegy, ki az, aki ilyen hangosan nyomja a „zenét", addig üti, míg Kínában nem bukkan a felszínre.

A szomszéd ház előtt a járdán egy hippibusz parkolt, hátsó ajtaja kinyitva, oda volt kirakva két barom nagy hangszóró, és csumára feltekerve szólt a Hava Nagila. Már legalább egy órája. Ez minden szempontból kikezdte Tino idegeit.

– Hé! – üvöltötte túl a szentségtelen kornyikálást.

A volán mögött szundikáló fickó a füle botját se mozgatta. Mikor Tino tiszta erőből oldalba rúgta a kisbuszt, nagyot horkantva, rémülten ült fel. Álmos pofával kereste a támadót.

– Lehalkítanád?! – bökött a hangfalra Tino.

Látásból ismerte már a srácot. Komoly energiái lehetnek benne, hogy mindig ilyen tökéletes tüskékbe legyen rendezve a haja. Csak nézett rá vissza összehúzott szemekkel.

– MI? NEM HALLAK A ZENÉTŐL!

– MONDOM, HALKÍTSD LE!

– NEM LEHET!

– HALKÍTSD LE, BASZD MEG!

A fickó csak a fejét rázta és összefűzte a kezét. Tino nekiállt feltűrni az inge ujját a pankrációhoz. Mikor kartávolságon belül került a hangfalakhoz, a csávó a volán mögött megijedt és kiugrott. Magasabb és izmosabb volt, mint Tino, de őt nem olyan fából faragták, hogy az ilyesmi eltántorítsa. Majd megmutatja ennek a nyavalyásnak, mit jelent a finn nemzeti büszkeség!

Még mielőtt azonban istenesen beverhetett volna a fickónak, az kislányos sikítással, égbe tartott kézzel elrongyolt a ház felé, és a kilépő félmeztelen férfi karjaiba vetette magát.

Tino ezt megfutamodásként értelmezte. Kinyitotta az anyósülés ajtaját, lelőtte a zenét, majd a nyomaték kedvéért kiszedte a magnót, és karcsú testébe szorult minden erővel odavágta a járdához. A kocsi tulaja addigra már a földön volt, ahová a szomszéd dobta. Meredten bámult a magnója darabjaira. A másik – az a mellkas! – is csak nézett. Tino beintett nekik és hazament.

Ed a ház előtt várta, kezeit tördelve.

– Tino, muszáj volt ezt…

– Ne! – emelte fel a kezét.

Ed mély, ideges sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy megint belefojtotta a szót.

* * *

A kapcsolata Eduarddal sosem volt zökkenőmentes. Leginkább szavak szintjén, az ágyban soha nem volt semmi gondjuk. Amíg valaki szóba nem hozta, mert akkor Tino úgy viselkedett, mint egy katolikus szűzlány. Vagy Ed ki nem húzta valamivel a gyufát, mert akkor rövid úton költözött a kanapéra. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy a lakbér nagy részét Ed fizeti, leginkább azért, mert neki úgy voltak órái, hogy el tudott járni dolgozni.

Éppenséggel dolgozni volt akkor is, mikor a villámsújtotta hajú megint beállított a szomszédba. Tino kinn ült a verandán, és szemmel verte a hangosan pöfögő kisbuszt. Az felparkolt a járdára, kiugrott belőle a csóka, és hosszú léptekkel átvágott a gyönyörű gyepen, majd bekopogott.

Aztán még egyszer.

És még egyszer.

– Berwald! – Megpróbált bekiabálni a kulcslyukon. – Tudom, hogy itthon vagy!

Tino elterült a nyugágyon és az arcába borította az aktuális kötelezőjét, hátha hangszigetel. Nem tette.

– Figyu, én mondtam már, hogy nagyon sajnálom! Mit akarsz még? Berwald! Berwaaaald!

– Aaaaarnyaaaahahaha.

Ez utóbbit Tino bocsátotta ki, jó hosszú idő múlva, miután Berwald exe leült a másik ház lépcsőjére és sagába foglalta a fél életét. Végül nagyot nyögve feltápászkodott, ledobta a könyvet a nyugágyra, és átballagott a szomszédba.

Kedves ex azon nyomban kiszúrta.

– HéééÉÉÉééé, te vagy az a srác múltkorról, aki tönkrebaszta a hifim!

Nagy levegőt vett és bevetette Mosolygós Tinót.

– Az egy autórádió volt, és igazad van, nagyon sajnálom. Bocsánat, ha szeretnéd, szerzek neked másikat.

– Eh, szard le, már megtettem. Azért ugye most nem azért jössz, hogy hazavágd valamim?

– Nem.

Az ajtóhoz sétált és finoman bekopogott.

– Elnézést, a szomszéd vagyok, bocsá-TEJÓISTEN.

Ühm. Legutóbb, mikor szomszéd srácot látta, este és sötét volt. Csak annyi jutott el a tudatáig, hogy magas és nem volt rajta póló, mikor kijött és elsőosztályú a bicepsze a tricepsze és úgy alapvetően a felsőtestén minden izomcsoportja. Nem mintha Tino bármelyikről is tudná, hogy merre van, de azért a szándék megvolt a részéről. Arra, hogy értékelje, nem arra, hogy belenézzen azokba a gyilkoskék szemekbe.

Egy pillanat alatt kiröppent minden a fejéből. Kellett neki egy rövid öt másodperc, míg Ed szavaival élve, „újraindul a rendszer." Akkor kinyögte az első, csöppet sem átlátszó indokot, amiért a szomszéd átkopoghat:

– Bocsáss meg, éppen salmiakkis pitét csinálok, és elfogyott a tojás, kéne kereken egy darab, meg tudod menteni az életem?

Berwald meredt még rá egy kicsit, majd mereven biccentett és eltűnt. Míg odavolt, Tino megpróbált szívmasszázst adni magának.

– Ijesztő, mi? – mormolta a fülébe Berwald exe.

– _Vittu!_ – ugrott meg. – A szívbajt hozod rám!

Amaz csak röhögött. Egészen addig, míg Tino háta mögül Berwald nagyon-nagyon-nagyon mély hangon hozzá nem szólt:

– Mathias.

– Igen, drága? – kapta fel a fejét.

– K'pj le.

Ez. Ez volt az, mikor Tino rájött, hogy a szomszédja svéd. És tényleg hozott neki egy darab tojást. Hálából vitt neki a salmiakkis pitéjéből. Oké, lehet, hogy azt a szeletet vitte át, amire Ed csak ránézett és undorodva félrelökte. Nem fájt.

* * *

Csöngettek.

– Kinyitod? – kérdezte Tino a jegyzetei alól.

Ed meg sem hallotta.

– Ed. – Semmi. – Ed!

Az észt erre sem reagált, lázasan gépelt tovább. A külvilág nem is létezett számára, csak a programozó-táblán pörgő zöld betűk lebegtek a szeme előtt. Tino egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel is álmodik.

– _Vedä vittu päähäs_ – morogta, és a papírokat lesöpörve az ajtóhoz sietett.

Közben másodszor is csengettek.

– Nyitom, nyitom… Oh, szia, Berwald.

Érdekes, hogy amíg nem ismered a szomszédot, addig soha nem látod, esetleg csak a cipője sarkát, mikor hazaér, vagy mikor kinyitja a garázsajtót és elhúz azon a nagyon dögös motorján. Viszont ha már egyszer hozzászóltál, és átvitted neki a bemutatkozó-sütit, akkor hirtelen egyszerre indultok el reggel, húzzátok ki a kukát, összefuttok a sarki boltban, vagy négyszer a campuson… És ők csak három napja vannak beszélőviszonyban.

– Tino – morogta a szomszéd azon a nagyon mély hangján. Hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy nem jön be neki.

– Mit tehetek érted? – támaszkodott neki az ajtófélfának.

Belenézett Berwald nagyonkék szemeibe. Oké, elsőre lehet, hogy kicsit sokkolták, de egész könnyen átlendült rajta.

– Van egy kalap'csod k'lcsönbe?

A nyomaték kedvéért felmutatta a sajátját, aminek sikerült eltörnie a nyelét. Tino megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Fú, ez egy nagyon jó kérdés… Szerintem van, mármint a kamrában tuti van egy szerelő-készletünk, mert szoktam néha barkácsolni ezt-azt és múlt hónapban még volt, szóval van, csak éppen nem tudom, hogy hol. Tudod mit, bújj be, ülj le, egy perc és előtúrom neked.

Rávillantott egy mosolyt. Berwald csak állt, faarccal nézett rá, de az invitáló-mozdulatra belépett. Hagyta magát átkísérni az aprócska nappaliba és leült a felkínált helyre. Tino megkínálta tejjel, kávéval, teával és vodkával. Berwald kissé zavartan kibökte, hogy beéri egy pohár vízzel.

– Oké, elszaladok és megkeresem azt a kalapácsot, ja, ő Eduard, a pasim, de ne is törődj vele, mert – és hátrafordulva, kicsit idegesebben és hangosabban és Eduardnak címezve hozzátette: – ő sem foglalkozik senkivel, csak magával, nem igaz, Ed?!

Ed meg sem rezzent. Tino rálegyintett.

– Látod, mondtam. Ilyen, amikor dolgozik, és folyton dolgozik, mert miért ne tenné.

Még néhány keresetlen kifejezést azért hozzátett, és kiment megkeresni a kalapácsot. Áttúrta érte a fél kamrát. Diadalmasan húzta ki a húsz kilós jószágot egy adag összegyűrt csomagolópapír alól („Tino, mi a francnak tartjuk meg?" „Jó lehet még valamire, ne nézz rám így, Eduard, múltkor is kidobtad, pedig tök jól jött volna, mikor a madáretetőt csináltam!") és szembesült vele, hogy ez nem az a kalapács, amit ő a legutóbb látott. Bekukkantott oda, ahol találta, és azt látta, hogy ennek a nagy kalapácsnak van egy felesége meg egy fia is. A biztonság kedvéért felmarkolta az összeset és kivitte, hogy Berwald tudjon miből választani.

Ed felmosolygott rá, amikor belépett a szobába. Ismerte ezt a mosolyt, Ednek valami baja volt, csak idegenek előtt nem akarta kimutatni, hogy mérges rá.

– Á, Tino. Már nagyon vártunk.

– Bocs – kicsit jobban megnyomta a szót, mint akarta. – Na, ezt a hármat találtam, melyik kell?

Berwald felállt, tűnődve nézte egy kicsit a három kalapácsot, amit Tino elég szerencsétlenül próbált összefogni. A fejük a dereka előtt lógott. Végül óvatosan kivette a kezéből az anyuka-kalapácsot.

– N'msokára visszah'zom.

– Persze, persze, használd, ameddig csak jól esik.

A másik két kalapácsot letette a fal mellé, és kikísérte Berwaldot. Integetett is utána.

Alig csukta be az ajtót, Ed máris robbant mögötte.

– Ki volt ez a fickó?

– A szomszéd – morogta nyomatékosan.

– És mi a fenét akart itt?

– Egy kalapácsot kért kölcsön, könyörgöm, Eduard itt ültél a szobában, amikor bejött, még beszéltem is hozzád!

– Hozzám ugyan nem!

– Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon!

– Milyen hangon?! Te beszélsz velem _olyan_ hangon, szóval ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak, és…

– Eh, hagyjuk – legyintett.

– Te csak ne legyintgess rám! – fakadt ki Ed. – Soha nem hallgatsz végig, mindig csak legyintesz egyet, és elsétálsz!

– Te meg a bolhából is elefántot csinálsz! – vágott vissza. – Szerencsétlen csak egy rohadt kalapácsért jött át, de te máris letámadsz, mintha a hátad mögött svédek hordáival csalnálak meg!

– Mi? – vörösödött fülig Ed. – Milyen svédek?!

– A szomszéd! – üvöltötte Tino. – A szomszéd svéd!

– És ezt nekem honnan kéne tudnom?!

– Tegnap este mondtam neked, csak nem figyeltél! _Megint!_

– Oh, én kérek elnézést, hogy nem sikerült kiszűrnöm a rakás marhaságból, amit magyarázol!

A harag megnémította. Állt, remegő ajkakkal bámult Eduardra, az észt pedig abban a pillanatban észbe kapott.

– _Kurat_. Tino, nem úgy gondoltam…

– Pontosan tudom, hogy gondoltad – mondta halkan.

Aznap nem szóltak egymáshoz többet. Miután Berwald visszahozta a kalapácsot, Ed szó nélkül cuccolt ki a kanapéra.

Nem aludt túl sokat az éjjel. Csak ölelte a párnáját, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy hol rontották el. Két órányi forgolódás után végül feladta, és kiosont Edhez a nappaliba, hogy bocsánatot kérjen.

– Ed? – suttogta bele a sötétségbe.

De Ed édesdeden aludt.

– Akkor fog az anyád bocsánatot kérni! – sziszegte finnül és mérgesen visszament aludni.

* * *

Sigurður, a legjobb barátja, csak a negyedik csengetésre nyitott ajtót.

– Tino? – nyöszörgött. – Mi a fenét akarsz, még csak fél tíz, ilyenkor rendes ember még alszik…

– Siggi! – vetette magát üvöltve a karjaiba.

Amaz nagyot sóhajtott.

– Hányszor kérjelek, hogy ne hívj Sigginek… Tino, minden rendben? Mi a fenének van nálad ennyi cucc?

– Szakítottunk Eddel – sírta.

Történetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy roppant szánalmasan néz ki kisírt szemmel és vörösre dörzsölt orral. Sigurður pedig azzal, hogy Tino érzelmi hullámvölgyei azt jelentik, hogy a fagyasztója teljes fagyikészletének búcsút mondhat. Azért a málnás-csokisra igényt tartott.

Volt olyan kedves és kivette a napot az egyetemről, hogy Tino panaszkodjon neki. Vagy csak aznapra nem vett fel órát, ki tudja. Mindenesetre Tino végtelenül hálás volt neki, amiért hagyta, hogy a vállára borulva elmesélje élete minden problémáját, ami valószínűleg a srác egyik fülé be, a másikon ki. Vagy csak a halott arcizmai miatt hitte ezt.

Másnap reggel, mire felébredt, csak egy cetlit talált az asztalon, hogy Sigurður elment dolgozni, de a délutáni szeminárium előtt beugrik érte, addigra legyen szíves összekapni magát.

Tino tényleg megpróbálta. Kezdte azzal, hogy kipakolta a cuccait, mert tegnap megbeszélte Sigurðurral, hogy itt marad nála, amíg saját lakást nem talál, vagy a barátja (fogadott) bátyja vissza nem jön többhónapos tanulmányútjáról, ami Tino szerencsétlenségére éppen a közeljövőben esedékes. El is jutott a második bőröndig, csakhogy abba a komoly mennyiségű piagyűjteményét pakolta.

Körbejárt az aprócska házban, és minden szobát jó hosszan elküldött a fenébe. Utolsó állomásul a nappalit szemelte ki, de addigra kifogyott a szitkokból, szóval csak ült, meredt maga elé, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy miért is jött ide ki. Végül csak úgy döntött, hogy talált magának egy új pasit és éppen ismerkedett vele, mikor Sigurður megzavarta az idilljüket.

– Te szent isten, Tino – szörnyedt el.

– Gond van? – kérdezte és csuklott egyet.

Kedvese ismét csábos pillantást vetett rá. Tino mosolygott, mert ő, ő megérti az érzéseit, és gyöngéden megcsókolta. Sigurður már nem volt ilyen megértő, szétválasztotta őket.

– Naa, szerelmet vallott nekem!

– A vodkásüveg? Erősen kétlem.

Ott állt, Tinótól egy lépésnyire, egyik kezében az üveggel, másikban a partvissal, amivel az imént összesöpörte a széthányt taknyos zsepiket. Olyan volt, mint a megtestesült vágyálom: az isten, aki egyik kezével alkoholt ad, a másikkal eltakarít utánad. Vágyálom, mert elvette a piát, a partvissal meg alaposan fejbe kólintotta.

– Szedd már össze magad.

– Ne csináld már ezt, hát milyen barát vagy te…

– Olyan, aki tudja, hogy félév végén ugyanígy fogsz sírni, csak azért, mert nem voltál benn az órák felén. Gondolj a diplomádra meg a jövő félévi ösztöndíjadra, és vegyél nadrágot. Még van negyed óránk leérni szemináriumra.

– Siggi.

– Kértelek, hogy ne hívj így.

– Figyu, én részeg vagyok.

– Ki nem szarja le? Múlt héten egy srác a hátsó sorban palacsintát sütött.

– Akkor minek menjek be?

– Nem fogom többször aláírni helyetted a katalógust, ne is álmodj róla.

Sigurður-GPS-sel eltalált a szekrényig, ott magára vette az első nadrágszerű képződményt, majd barátja tanácsára magára fújt egy fél flakon dezodort és egy csöves-sapkát is a fejébe húzott.

– Egy fokkal szebb vagy az ördögnél – veregette vállon Sigurður.

– Hát kösz.

Félév kezdete óta most először volt benn azon az órán. Nem gondolta volna, hogy éppen csatak részegen fogja megejteni az ominózus első alkalmat. Az már csak a pláne volt, hogy Sigurður elég vizet itatott vele ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen mindenre, ami azon az órán történt. Ez természetesen nem az anyagra vonatkozott, azzal kapcsolatban már a harmadik percben elveszítette a fonalat.

Egészen elképesztő, hogy az emberek mennyire megalázzák maguk egy aláírás kedvéért. A tapasztaltabbja már meg sem próbált figyelni. A társulat jelentős része a padra borulva aludt, az utolsó padban néhányan kártyáztak, valaki a negyedik sorban festett.

Berwald előttük egy sorral székeket meg fotelokat rajzolgatott a füzetébe.

Könyökölt, a haja a tarkóján eltűnt az inge nyaka alatt. Tino egész óra alatt oda akart nyúlni, hogy kihúzkodja. Nagyon erős volt ám a kísértés. Csak azért nem tette, mert ehhez át kellett volna feküdnie Sigurður előtt az asztalon, és amikor megpróbálta, a barátja fejbe vágta a füzetével és azt suttogta neki, hogy viselkedjen már. Még pisilni sem engedte ki.

* * *

Két héttel később emocionálisan már elég stabil volt ahhoz, Lukas hazaérkezésének hírére lavinaként zuhanjon rá a tény, hogy kénytelen lesz szállást találni, míg Sigurður… nos, azt éppenséggel nem tudta, hogy barátjának mi a problémája a bátyja hazaérkezésével, de nem volt túl lelkes, mikor rágcsálnivalót hajigált a táskájába.

– Szóóóval. Hova is megyünk?

– A bátyámhoz.

– Lukas itt lakik, nem?

Sigurður felnézett rá. Nézte őt és sóhajtott.

– A másik bátyámhoz megyünk. Mert kettő van, tudod.

– Jéé, tényleg? Nem is mondtad!

– Utálom mind a kettőt.

– De Sigurður!

– Igazad van, Berwaldot egy fokkal kevésbé.

Tino megdermedt. Ez azért volt bajos, mert éppen szedte ki a sütőből azt a tepsi sütit, amit Lukas kedvéért csinált, hátha Sigurður gyilkos hajlamú bátyja az eltávja során megenyhült irányában annyira, hogy most a sütivel megpuhítsa és végre jóban legyenek.

Na szóval, Tino állt, kezében a sütivel, és egyszerre észrevette, hogy az egy dolog, hogy a konyharuha kezd szenesedni, de a keze is egyre jobban rásül a tepsi oldalára. Nem a legfinomabban dobta le a cuccot a sütő tetejére.

– Azért a házamat ne bontsd le, légyszi, köszi.

A kezét fújkodva bámult tovább kerek szemekkel a másikra.

– Berwald a bátyád?

– Ismered Berwaldot?

– Ja, persze, a sze-eh, a szomszédom volt. Még Eddel. Van az a gázos exe, Mathias, aki minden második nap átjött hozzá könyörögni, hogy fogadja vissza.

– És még Mathiast is ismered – mondta Sigurður elismerően. – Kicsi a világ.

– Meg a skandináv emigráns-közösség Amerikában – kacsintott.

Sigurður már majdnem nevetett erre a megjegyzésre. Akkor már kevésbé, amikor megállt Berwald ajtajában. Tino volt olyan kedves és kopogott helyette.

Először azt hitte, hogy zavarni fogja, hogy a régi albérletük mellett jön el. De még az sem érintette meg, hogy a ház előtt a füvön kinn volt a KIADÓ-tábla. Lehet, hogy Edet jobban zavarta. Mentálisan vállat vont, és inkább azzal foglalkozott, hogy az ajtót nyitó Lukasra megfelelően széles és barátságos mosolyt villantson.

– Ez mit keres itt? – bökött Tinóra Lukas méla undorral, Sigurðurnak címezve a kérdést.

– Velem lakik, és hoztam, mert miért ne – morogta ő.

Tino csak megpróbálta fenntartani a mosolyt. A szíve, óhh, mit van neki szüksége arra, ugyan!

– Nem is örülsz nekem, Sigurður? – kérdezte ekkor Lukas egész kedvesen. – Bátyus hazajött. Üdvözlő ölelés?

– Jézusom, menj innen! – fintorgott és átbújt a kitárt karja alatt. – Berwald! Hoztunk kaját hova tegyük?

Lukas nyomában belépett a házba. Először járt itt, hát kíváncsian körbenézett. Itt is a nappaliba nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Lerúgta a cipőjét az ajtó mellett – lehet, hogy Amerika, de ő mégis európai, és _nem fog_ cipővel létezni a házban, mert az mekkora bunkóság – és kezét tördelve beljebb lépett. Aztán rácsodálkozott a konyhából kilépő, rózsaszín nyuszi-kötényes Berwaldra.

– Konyha.

Minden idegszála úgy rezgett bele, mintha a kantele húrjai lennének, amik megszólaltatják ezt a két hete nem hallott basszust. Kíváncsi lenne, mi történne, ha egyszer Berwald egy ötszavas mondatnál hosszabban beszélne hozzá. Valószínűleg a padlón fetrengene a gyönyörűségtől.

 _Fene a vizualitásodba, Tino!_

Nagyot tévedett. Már abba beleremegett, mikor Berwald megfordult, pillantásuk összetalálkozott, és a férfi az ő nevét mondta ki, gondosan megformált magánhangzókkal, hogy egyik se kallódjon el:

– Tino.

– Ühm. Szervusz, Berwald.

Nézték egymást egy pillanatig. Éppenséggel fel se tűnt neki, hogy Sigurður felváltva nézi őket, aztán sokatmondóan egymásra pillantanak Lukassal, aki közéjük sétált, megszakítva a szemezést. Tino fülig pirult, és úgy döntött, hellyel kínálja magát.

– Tehát, akkor van egy rakás kajánk?

– Igaz is, hoztam salmiakkis pitét…

Lukas mélyet sóhajtott.

– Tino, fél évig elvoltam, és ez alatt az idő alatt se mondta el neked senki, hogy valami tragédia, amit a konyhában művelsz?

– Sz'rintem finom – motyogta Berwald alig hallhatóan.

Azért Tino meghallotta. Át is ült egyből a svéd mellé.

– Kész, mostantól te vagy ebben az egész családban a legjobb barátom – mondta neki nagyon komolyan. – Srácok, ti bunkók vagytok, de Berwald megért engem.

Lukas csípőre tette a kezét, Sigurður meg sokatmondóan felvonta a szemöldökét. Tino nem értette. Azt sem értette, hogy Berwald miért néz félre, és miért pirul el.

Valaki egy ütvefúró erősségével döngette meg az ajtót.

– _Faen_ , ki a francot hívtatok még?

– Lukas – próbálkozott meg Berwald azzal, hogy utána szóljon, de amaz már az ajtó előtt állt.

Berwald valószínűleg sejtette, hogy Mathias lesz az, és megpróbálta figyelmeztetni az öccsét. Tino a reakciójukból leszűrte, hogy valószínűleg először látják egymást. Meg azt is, hogy Mathias elég szókimondó alkat.

– Baszd meg, de gyönyörű vagy! – suttogta áhítattal. – Királyfi!

Látványosan végigmérte a kővé dermedt másikat. Mathias a némaságot bátorításnak vehette, mert lazán az ajtófélfának dőlt.

– Szia, Mathias vagyok, mondd csak, mit csinálsz ma este? Spec tudnék javasolni pár elfoglaltságot, ha érted, mire célzok…

Felemelte a kezét, hogy megsimogassa Lukas arcát, ezzel felrázva őt a mozdulatlanságból.

– _Føkk deg!_ – visított fel és belecsapta az arcába az ajtót, majd nekidőlt, mintha arra számítana, hogy Mathias megpróbál betörni.

Halálra rémült arca láttán Tino nem tudott mit tenni, egyszerűen muszáj volt nevetnie. Ő jókedvűen, Sigurður viszont kifejezetten rosszindulatúan röhögött.

– Ne röhögjetek, banyeg, csak tüntessétek el innen ezt a barom állatot, Berwald, ne vigyorogj, inkább mozdulj és egyszer az életben tedd magad hasznossá!

Berwald nem tudott mozdulni. Vagy nem akart, mert ahhoz arrébb kellett volna taszajtania Tinót, aki a vállára borulva nevetett. Igazán nem akart, de Lukas annyira viccesen ideges volt, és amikor éppen lenyugodott volna, Mathias megint bekopogott, mire Lukas villámgyorsan fülig pirult.

Azért csak kisegítették… Mathiast. Beengedték. Lukas meg akarta fojtani mindannyiukat, már amikor Mathias éppen nem volt a szobában, mert akkor csak ült, nagyon csendesen és nagyon vörösen. Sigurðurnak meglepően sok disznó vicce volt raktáron, amit elsüthetett a kárára. Vagy éppen Tinóéra, amit ő nem nagyon értett, de Berwaldra minden egyes alkalommal rátört a köhögés. A harmadik ilyen alkalommal, már egészen közel hajolt hozzá, a kezét fogta és átkarolta a vállát.

– Allergiás valamire? – kérdezte Lukast és Sigurðurt. – Asztmaroham? Hívjak mentőt?

– Szerintem csak vonszold be a szobájába és kezdj vetkőzni, az sokat lendít a rohamain! – röhögött fel Mathias.

Összevont szemöldökkel kérdezett volna vissza, csak aztán leesett neki, hogy mire gondol a villámsújtotta. Abban a pillanatban eleresztette Berwaldot és legalább olyan vörös lett, mint Lukas.

– Aa… ühm, oké. _Perkele_. Mármint oké. Huh.

Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy neki most beszélnie kell, csak a szavak elvesztek a torkában. Lerogyott a kanapéra, míg Berwald felkelt, és nekiállt felgyűrni az inge ujját.

– Kifelé – mordult rá Mathiasra.

Ő már állt is fel és húzta maga után Lukast, aki karon ragadta Sigurðurt. Utóbbi úgy röhögött, hogy nem tudott állni.

– Persze-persze, már megyünk is, jó szórakozást srácok, de használjatok gumit, tudjátok, azok a fránya nemi betegségek nem kímélnek senkit!

Tino a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés: a blogomon meg Merengőn mérföldekkel több írásom van fenn. Amúgy.**


End file.
